Sacrifice
by RedSnow1
Summary: Supergirl was never rescued by Alex Danvers while flying Fort Rozz in Space. Supergirl is dead, sacrificing her life so that other could live, and more importantly, so that Cat Grant could live. What happens when the Queen of All Medias learns that her assistant, and personal superhero are both gone? Multi-Chapter fanfiction. Not a Death-Fic :)
1. Where is Kara?

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for your reviews on my two previous OS on Supergirl. It means a lot to me, really.**

 **This story will be multi-chapters and will count 4 chapters altogether. I will be updating my story every two weeks on Sunday, that's the time I generally need to write and correct.**

 **Note : English is not my first language, I therefore apologize for any mistakes found since I wasn't beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Warning : This fiction is  not a death fic. No major character death expected.**

 **I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought about it.**

* * *

 _« Ms. Grant? I just wanted you to know that working for you is a true honor. You are my role model and…You lead the city with such strength and grace and underneath that… prickly exterior… You have the biggest heart of anyone I know… I just… I'm just trying to say thank you… for being an amazing mentor… and friend. »_

 _« Okay… So that was either my eulogy or your dictated suicide note. Is there something you need to tell me? »_

 _« No… No… I'm just taking your advice. Carpe Diem. »_

 _« Okay. »_

Where is Kara?

He desk had been empty for the past few hours, and the hallway quiet. She hadn't received her green juice every two hours as she expected. Radio silence. She had been calling her, over and over, until her voice failed her. Then she had scouted every single room in order to find her precious assistant. She had been mad, and then worried. She had felt anger boiling in her veins, and then, terrible thoughts had settled into her head like a spider making it's web. Where could she be? Her absences were happening more and more often, which wasn't a great sign. Wasn't she worried about her job? Hadn't she told her once, how much this mediocre profession meant to her?

Cat sighed. And now she was starting to have a headache. _Great_. It was perhaps dehydration since she didn't drink her juice. Or maybe she was too concerned. What if she had an accident? Or someone she knew? Hadn't she mentioned a sister and a foster mother?

Or maybe she just wasn't there anymore. Maybe she was tired of being treated as if she were nothing. She couldn't blame her. She knew she had been an horrible person to her, as she was always. Was it a reason to resign? Was she the reason of this long absence?

Cat Grant eyed the office in front of her and sighed. After everything National City had been through the past days, she didn't worry for her assistant. Her friend. She cared about Kara. Even if she tried her best not to show it. She saw in this young lady, the power of the youth and all the beauty of the world. Her assistant was, by all means, the most caring and committed person she had ever seen. The world, beautiful, was shining into her azure eyes as her smile reflected the sun. Wonderful. She was just wonderful. And incredibly attractive.

And her last words kept on repeating themselves into her head. She had been acting weird as if she knew something was about to happen. What was wrong?

« You have just reached Kara Danvers's voicemail. I'm not available for now… I'll call you back! »

The CEO cleared her throat, taking her most pissed off tone while waiting for the beep. She was annoyed. Very annoyed. Why wasn't she answering? Why would she turn her back on her? It was no not Kara. Something was wrong.

« Kira, this is Cat Grant. Where is my green juice? You are expected in my office within 8pm tonight. If you don't come, you can kiss this mediocre job goodbye. »

Cat Grant angrily threw her phone on her desk, making enough noise for her employees to know that she wasn't in a good mood. She wanted to crush her phone with her bare hands, and then break her entire office. Her heart was beating fast, her head pounding. She sighed. They all stopped talking and turned their head towards her, willing to know who would the next target be. She didn't mean anything that she had said. Firing Kara would be the last thing she would do. In fact, she had been thinking about promoting her for the past few weeks. The Danvers girl deserved that. No more yelling. No more lattes. No, she would never get rid of the girl. The blond woman needed to know that she was safe. She couldn't show how much the absence of her assistant affected her. She was a dragon. She had to act like one, no matter how she felt inside. _Don't let them see that you are worried_. _Don't let them know._ She sighed and took a deep breath.

« WITT? JAMES? » She screamed.

They all jumped, scared by her voice alone. She stared at them, taping her toes on the floor to fill the astonishing silence that had filled the room. She waited too long for her taste, playing with her pencil while carefully following the two goblins making their ways through her office. They seemed bothered as well, and perhaps a little afraid of her. Or at least, Toyman was. He didn't dare to look at her in the eyes. Pity. He looked like a fine man, and more importantly, he was a friend of Kara's. James, on the other hand, was biting his lips, but seemed more confidant than his co-worker. She didn't wait for them to reach her desk. She couldn't. Her head was hurting her as if it was just going to explode. She could hear her heart beating into her temps. She needed to know.

« Where is Kira? » She coldly asked, sighing.

« We don't know, Ms. Grant… » Began Winn.

« Of course you don't. » She coldly answered, raising from behind her desk.

She took a few steps towards them, walking slowly while glaring at them both. She suspected them to hide the truth to cover their friend. They were loyal to her, and had the right to. Her whole body brushed theirs sometimes, and she could feel them shiver with fear. She smiled. She loved this kind of power, girl power over male. It made her feel… unbreakable. She was their boss, and powerful, and rich, and hot, and smart. She readjusted Winn's tie in a flick of the wrist, and brushed a blond hair out of James's arm. Kara's. It had to be Kara's. She frowned. She could now hear a sound getting more and more loud, and it was making her inconfortable. It was hard to concentrate.

« I've been watching the three of you lately. I know you have been covering for her… but… »

But she never finished her sentence. She never had the chance to.

A high pitched noise made her cringe, and fall on her knees, on her own carpet. It hurt, hurt as hell. The crash was rude, her head bumped into the ground soundly. She brought her hands to cover her ears, willing to make it stop. Nothing could make it stop. The sound continued, louder and louder. It hurt. It hurt more than anything. She couldn't breathe anymore. _Please somebody make it stop. Supergirl, make it stop_. She had bought her knees to her face, protecting on body from the pain. Pain. Pain was killing her, her head was pounding. She needed her personal superhero to save her, and the city. Where was she? She tried to breathe, but air wouldn't even fill her aching lungs.

They were dying. James and Winn already had collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Their face were distorted by pain. Was it how the human race would extinguish? Just like that? She didn't even have time to say goodbye.

Say goodbye to her sons.

To those she loved.

To Kara.

Her vision blurred, tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. Carter… Adam… Were they really out of town? She needed them to be fine. She needed to believe that they were fine so that she could finally go. Die thinking they would live without her. _I love you, my boys._

She wondered, for a instant, where was Kira. And she hoped that she was with her loved ones. _Where are you?_

And Cat Grant closed her eyes, letting herself slip into the darkness of death.

* * *

« People of National City… today is a dark day… »

She awoke several hours later, to the voice of her radio. She awoke, after the storm, alive and as well as she could be, under the circumstances. Unsettled, she tried to move and winced at her sore limbs. Her head was still aching a little, probably from what she had been through. What they all had been through. She didn't care. Pain was a minor matter; She was alive. She had almost died today. Cat Grant frowned, not ready to open her eyes yet. Everything was suspiciously silent around her. Where was she? Only the voice of the radio, and muffled sounds. Was it cries? Never. Crying wasn't allowed at CatCo's Medias. People were fired for less then that.

Cat moved slowly, shifting position. She was no longer on the ground, but softly resting on her couch. It felt soft, and comfy. A blanket was covering her body, keeping her warm and secure. She didn't want to wake up. Not just yet. How did she go there?

Supergirl. Of course. It had to be her. The girl had been watching over her ever since her beginning, had saved her more than anyone else, had changed her to the core.

The CEO knew how much the young girl cared for her. Was it only because she had named her? Was it more? How could she tell? Through time, Cat had found in Supergirl more than an ally. A friend. A soft smile painted itself on her pinky lips. Yes, she had been here. Her office smelled like her. She opened her eyes, and stared into the none of the ceiling. She was very lucky to be alive. Were other hurt? Did people die because of.. whatever this was?

In her pocket, her phone rang, breaking the silence of this sad day. She wanted it to be Kara so that she could feel relieved. And yell at her. She hoped it was Kara, finally receiving her message. It was not.

« Cat Grant? » She said despite her sleepy voice.

« Mom, are you alright? »

She let a relived sigh, recognizing her youngest son's voice. Carter! Carter was alive and well. He was still at his father's house, in Atlanta. Her heart quivered, knowing that he could have been hurt. What would she have done without him? Luckily for her, she hadn't lost those who mattered the most to her. He was just fine. From now on, he would always be. She would make sure of that.

The blond woman rose from the couch, and started opening the windows of her office, letting the sun come and light her skin. It felt good to be alive, to feel warmth on her face.

« Carter, thank god you are fine! Don't worry about me, baby dear… I am well… »

« Have you heard? » He suddenly cut.

She frowned, hearing her baby's voice break suddenly. Something seemed wrong. What had happened during her nap? Was one of his friends injured? Turning her head towards the clock, Cat figured that she had been sleeping for a few hours, and she knew that a lot of things could have happened during that time. She started to walk towards her closed doors.

« About what? »

« Supergirl… Mom… »

The name of the hero made her heart beat faster. What about her? Was she fine? She hung up her phone, promising Carter she would call him back as soon as she could. Supergirl. Something had happened to her heroin. Hearing the radio outside of her office, Cat Grant opened her doors to a spectacular vision. She felt her legs shake, almost not able to support her weight. Everybody was gathered around the TV's she had installed in front of every computer, talking and weeping. They all stopped to look at their boss, opened their circle for her, in silence, and she moved closer to them. Cat Grant, the real Cat Grant, would have never done that, too afraid of bacterias or illnesses. Today was not that day. Today, she didn't care whether her hair was perfect or not, or if her make-up was undone. She didn't care about anything. Cat kept on walking towards the crowd, shaking as the headlines were making their ways to her heart.

« National City grieves on their superhero, the amazing Supergirl. »

It couldn't be. They had to be wrong. Supergirl was not dead. She couldn't be, right?

She looked at James in confusion, and he looked back, eyes filled with tears. He seemed devastated, just as his IT guy friend. They were the one who were crying most. Others seemed… concerned, and perhaps afraid. The blond woman's hands began to shake again, as tears crossed the barrier of her eyes. She felt the drop streaming down her cheek, before slowly dying at the edge of her chest.

They explained how she died. She didn't care. She didn't want to know. Her friend was dead, her personal hero had fallen. How could she want to hear such things?

Supergirl was dead. It all that mattered. She was not coming back.


	2. Flowers for your grave

**Hello guys !**

 **Well, first, thank you for all your reviews, follows and favs! You really are awesome and it gives me the courage to continue.**

 **So here is chapter two, as painful as the first one, sorry-not so sorry ;) I hope you like it anyway :p**

 **Sorry for any mistakes found : I wasn't corrected and I am french so I don't master this language perfectly.**

 **Next chapter next Sunday in two weeks ;) In the mean time, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, I find it really interesting and it means a lot to me :)**

 **Enjoyyyy :)**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Supergirl's death was officially announced at the radio and television. A couple a weeks since National City was grieving, and the number one target of alien attacks. Superman had helped, of course. He had been there for the young hero's funeral. To help the city rebuild itself after threats. He had been there for Cat, willing to remind her how important she was to the young hero. But it wasn't enough. He belonged to Metropolis. Supergirl was dead, and had left the city unprotected. Cat sighed, letting her pencil rest on her desk. She missed her dear friend, and couldn't hold her tears back. She had been strong when she had made her official goodbye at the funeral. She hadn't blinked during her speech, hadn't broken down in front of the entire nation, even in front of her coffin. Her body came from the stars, and remained where it belonged. She was gone, her heart was broken. Could it be fixed?

And now, she had to write an article about her hero's death. About how her friend passed, trying to save the world. Trying to save her. She just couldn't. She couldn't find the right words to qualify this courageous act, to say how much she would be missed.

The CEO wasn't supposed to see that. She wasn't supposed to die so young.

It had only been a year ever since she gave her that name, immortalizing the girl's birth. How could she write anything now that she was gone? A single tears escaped her weary eyes. If only she could bring her back…

Take it all back.

See her on her balcony.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a small, timid knock at her door. She sighed of annoyance seeing that the woman entered in her office uninvited. Usually, Kara would take care of her meeting and unwanted visitors but the girl had mysteriously disappeared, not giving any news to her boss or friends. Kara had disappeared, Supergirl was gone… Her life was a mess.

« Ms. Grant, I am sorry to interrupt… » The stranger began, coming closer to her. What if she was sick? What if she was dangerous? Wasn't it a gun inside her pocket?

« If this is again about Supergirl, you can see yourself out. I do not wish to talk about this. »

The woman was a tall brunette, with a soft smile and puffy eyes. She seemed very strict, and strong, walking right at her without even hesitating. Cat loved people who knew what they wanted and would do whatever it took to get it. She also liked her fashion tastes. Wearing black, she had the composure of a fighter, and her soft make-up made her dark eyes pop. Her guest was beautifully dangerous, wearing a gun on her right side. Was she an agent? Why would she be here?

« This isn't about Supergirl, ma'am. I want to talk to you about Kara Danvers. »

Was she in trouble? Was it why she had ran away? At the name of Kara, Cat Grant shivered. She hadn't heard from her since the myriad wave. She had worried a lot, and then, as life came by, she had soon found herself stuck into a polemical storm after Supergirl's death. It hadn't been easy to find a balance again. She hadn't been sleeping well, and had spent most of her time alone in her study, trying to compose Supergirl's eulogy. She had been working to forget whom she had lost.

Hearing about her former assistant made her heart quiver.

« What about Kara? » She said, offering the brunette a seat in front of her.

The woman sat, never breaking eye contact with the CEO. The way she had said Kara's name made her believe that the two of them were close. Very close.

« I'm agent Alex Danvers. I am Kara's foster sister… »

« So you know where she is! Is she fine? I was worried sick about her… »

Alex swallowed hard, visibly not sure of what to say. She was watching her hands, resting on her thin thighs. Here was the famous Alex Cat had heard so much about. The foster sister who was Kara's whole world, and model. She could understand why. While the blond girl represented innocence and care, Alex was, on the other hand, the strength and will. And despite the fact that they were not related, something in the agent reminded her of her former assistant. Was it the smile ?

« Oh god, this isn't easy… » She said, shaking her head. « No, Miss, Kara is not fine… She… was close to the source of the Myriad wave when it hit… We found her unconscious on the ground and by the time we brought her to the hospital… »

Her voice broke. There was no need for her to continue. To say these painful words.

Cat dropped her pencil in realization, and her mouth opened in shock.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. There was nothing to say, nothing powerful enough to indicate how she felt.

Broken.

Desperate.

Alone.

Terribly sad and abandoned.

Lost.

Supergirl was gone and now Kara… Sweet Kara with her lovely smile. Kara, her ray of light.

« I am so sorry Ms. Grant. » Alex whispered, voice broken from the pain.

The blond suddenly rose from her chair, and started walking away from the other woman, willing to escape this reality she had brought her into. She didn't want to hear it. Her lips quivered. She could not cry. Not here. Not in front of her employees. Even though no one was paying attention to her. And yet, she had lost the one that mattered the most to her, other than her kids. She had lost Kara. How could such thing happen to her?

« I knew something was wrong. She always answers my calls… » she finally stated, looking down as tears rolled from her green eyes.

She did her best to hide her emotions. Since her childhood, she had been taught to do so. _Don't let them know what you feel inside. Don't let them take advantage of you._ But this time, it was just too much. This time, she couldn't hold back anymore. A silent sob escaped her lips, as her heart broke. Kara was dead too… Cat was so angry. How could she do this to her? Abandon her just like that? Kara knew she was needed. How selfish of her to die like this! It wasn't her fault. And yet, Cat was angry at her. Angry because she didn't say a proper goodbye, because she had been horrible to the girl never letting her know how much she meant. She should have sticked to to hierarchical relationship. Boss-employee. That way, nobody would have gotten confused, or hurt. She should have. It was too late now.

Alex cleared her throat. She was crying too now.

« I came here because I know she would have wanted you to be there… at her funerals… »

The word funeral echoed in her heart. She was dead. Dead.

« I uh… yes… yes of course. »

She was confused. She couldn't believe she had lost two of the people she loved most in less than two weeks. People die everyday. People die, why did it have to be Kara today? She was barely twenty, she had not seen the world. It was too soon.

Alex suddenly appeared by her side, a big enveloppe resting between her hands. She had pulled herself together, and was now wearing her emotionless mask.

« And she also left this for you… I guess after myriad, she feared the worse. »

The CEO took the enveloppe and caressed the paper, as if it were Kara herself she was touching. She would miss the girl's blue eyes, and her voice. She would miss seing her everyday, coming in her office with a latte in her hand. She nodded, thanking silently her assistant sister's and put her gift on her table. She could not open it now. Not yet. She was not ready.

« My condolences, Alex. I know how hard it is to lose family… »

Alex nodded, ready to go. She turned one last time to her sister's boss.

« She cared about you, Ms. Grant. She would have done anything for you. She cared about you and your happiness. Never forget that. »

 _And I cared about her too._

 _She was a sun in my life. A fresh flower blooming outside my office._

 _She was everything. Everything I've ever wanted._

« Ms. Danvers? »

« What were Kara's favorite flowers? »

Alex smiled, sadly.

« Lilies. »

* * *

She was wearing a black dress and had straightened her hair. She had abandoned her sunglasses and had her son's hand resting in hers while she entered the church, her high heels echoing inside the building. It was a beautiful and sunny day, inside the nicely decorated cold church of National City. She had, in her hand, a beautiful bouquet of white lilies. White for her purity and innocence. White, like her soul.

She had sat on the second row, just behind Alex Danvers and her mother, holding each others. They cried during the whole ceremony, cried the death of their beloved adopted sister and daughter. Cat had waited, emotionless for the coffin to enter the chapel. She hadn't said anything, holding her weeping son against her, trying to make him feel better about this situation while she knew she couldn't. Nothing could bring Kara back.

The music began, slow, tragic. So not Kara.

Kara was the joy, the happiness that's in the world. Her smile alone was a true sunlight. And yet, today, everyone was wearing black. Would she have liked it?

Kara appeared in the alley. Kara, or rather the box she was in, carried by a few men in black. They walked gravely in the middle of the alley, carrying the dead body of her assistant. Her dear assistant.

It was a beautiful, white wooden coffin, decorated with flowers and plants. Bright just as she was. Beautifully sad last home. When the coffin walked past her, she kept staring at it, not believing that someone was actually resting inside of it. How could she enter in something so small? Was she at ease ?

The blond woman had remained silent during the ceremony. She hadn't said anything to anyone. Not even James or Winn, siting nearby, crying incontrolably. They were devastated as well. They had lost their best friends and love interest. They had every right to feel this way…

Cat only rose when she was told to, leaving her son to Alex. She had wanted to say a few words to say goodbye to her assistant. She wanted to say what was in her heart, what she had never been able to say the her friend while she was alive.

« When I first saw Kara Danvers, I found her terribly boring and normal. I thought she would just be like any of my former assistant. Weak. Uninteresting. And I was wrong…. » She took a deep breath. « I have been horrible to Kara. I treated her in a way nobody should be treated. And even when I threatened to fire her, when I screamed at her… Kara always had that smile. » Cat smiled softly, remembering the girl's features sadly. « I didn't realize it soon enough. She was a light in my company, in my life even. »

She smiled sadly, remembering her first encounter with the young girl. Her voice broke. She stopped, looking at the audience in front of her. Thousands of faces were facing her, attentive to her every move and words. It was way harder than she thought it would be. Way harder than any interview she had done.

« Kara Danvers was more than just my assistant. She was my friend. She was committed, and caring. She was, by far, the best person I had the chance to meet. She was not normal. She was my personal superhero, my guardian angel. I cannot find words to express how I feel about this tragedy. I am angry at the world for whisking my friend away, angry at myself for not having told Kara how much she meant to me. She was young, and she deserved to be happy. She was my friend, and sometimes even more than this. »

She, for the first time, allowed herself to look at the coffin resting in front of her. She wished she could have seen her face one last time. Even lifeless, she knew she still would be the beautiful woman she used to know.

« Kara, if you hear me, wherever you are, I just want you to know that you have made the difference. You have made me happy. You have changed me. And I am not easy to change. I will never forget your face, and your laugh, echoing in my office. I will never forget what you have done for me, Kara Danvers. May we meet again. »

She broke down into a sob. Her face was wet from all the tears that had fallen during her speech. And she had run away back to her place, sobbing, and hiding her tears behind her hands. She didn't want Kara to see her so sad. And yet, she had cried for hours. And when the ceremony finished, she went to the graveyard and watched as her former assistant was put into the hole that would be her final home. She talked with Kara's mother and sister. They had shared memories.

And Cat had said her last goodbye.

She had thrown her lilies on the coffin.

And that day, she had promised herself that she would never love someone again, let alone her sons.

It was just too painful.

* * *

« Trick or treats! »

Cat Grant smiled at the children in front of her, dressed up and waiting for their sweets. It was Halloween night, her son was at his friend's, she could spent her evening working. Working? Not really. The only reason Cat liked that night was because she could admire the joy inside the kids eyes while they wore their favorite outfit. See happiness while her world had just shattered into pieces. Leaning against her doorsteps, she putted her best mask, and stared at the little ones in wonder.

A little girl was dressed as Snow White, her brother as a very dangerous pirate.

There was fairies and pricesses, zombies and witches.

And besides all of them, alone, there was a blond little girl, weeping.

She was wearing a Supergirl outfit.

Cat's heart quivered as memories overwhelmed her. Supergirl, Kara, their smiles.

The CEO kneeled down to face the poor girl, gently rubbing her arm in an attempt to soothe her.

« What's wrong sweetie? »

The girl, Lidia, stared at her with her blue eyes.

« Alan said that my outfit was lame. »

She sighed. How could children be so mean to each others?

« Your outfit is nothing like that. You are wearing the cape and the dress of the most caring person I've ever met. Be proud, darling, be strong just like she was. »

« You knew Supergirl? »

« I did…» She answered with a tearful smile.

* * *

Kara had been gone for a few weeks now. Everything was almost back to normal. Cat Grant returned at CatCo, running her business with an iron hand as always. Winn and James came back as well, after a few days off. They drowned themselves into their work to forget. Just like she did. National City was peaceful, recovering from the loss of it's hero.

Everything was fine.

Except for the empty office in front of hers.

The desk no one dared to touch, or look. It was a momento, covered with white lilies. A relic of the past where Kara Danvers used to sit in this very chair, using this same phone.

Cat had thought about replacing her assistant. She had made researches. She had met some people. She never found the courage to go further. Nobody could fit the job as Kara. Nobody was Kara. None of them would ever fill the whole in her heart.

She shook her head. No, she couldn't think about her now. She had been able to control her emotions ever since the funerals. She could not fall into this hole again. Even though she was alone, she had work to do. She had to manage her planning herself since she was now on her own. Yes, she should better work. Work was enough for her to forget how miserable her life had become.

Looking for her agenda, the blond woman came across the enveloppe Alex Danvers had given her not so long ago. Kara's enveloppe she had never opened.

Cat Grant took it carefully, not willing to fold it, and moved to her balcony. She watched the peaceful city at night, her empire. A cool breeze came, caressing her tired face. She used to come here with Kara to talk about pretty much anything. She slowly sat in front of an empty armchair. The one Kara used to sit on. It took her all the strength in the world to open it.

It contained papers. A few pages. Nothing much. Cat Grant didn't know what do expect. The first page was a list with names, with a tittle « Assistant replacement ». The CEO smiled. Of course, Kara had prepared a list for her so that she would find the best assistant she could. She had sorted them, according to their political opinion, past, family…

The next one was a letter. She had written it not so long ago… The ink still seemed fresh.

And the last ones were an article called « everything you need to know about Supergirl ». She frowned. When did Kara became friend with Supergirl?

She took the letter first and began to read.

 _Dear Ms. Grant,_

She read, bursting into tears. She read each line with emotion, tears almost keeping her from understanding what was written. It was a goodbye letter. It was her last word to her boss, and more importantly her friend. Bringing the paper to her heart, Cat Grant clung to it as if It were Kara herself. But Kara was gone. And she was filled with regrets.

 _I beg you, Ms. Grant, I beg you to be happy. It's all that matters to me. It's all I've ever wanted from you. To be happy._

She cleared her throat. It was so painful, and yet, she couldn't help but smile at her former assistant's words. The blond woman took a look at her assistant's article about Supergirl, reading between lines. It was a summary of Supergirl, gathering informations without great importance, and yet, details that made Cat feel closer to the fallen heroin. She was not in a good mood to read the few pages entirely, so she just left her eyes wander on the pages. She smiled, learning that the alien's favorite color had been red because it reminded her of Krypton, and that her favorite flowers were lilies because her foster family grew a bunch in the garden.

She frowned.

Lilies.

 _« What were Kara's favorite flowers? »_

 _« Lilies. »_

 _« That's what I am… Very boring and really normal…»_

 _« Supergirl? We can't name her that! »_

Suddenly, all the pieces matched. She remembered the girl's absences, and her appearances by her side when she needed it most. She remembered her eyes full of hope, and her flawless hair. Of course.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

Kara Danvers didn't die because of the myriad wave. Or at least not really.

Kara Danvers had sacrificed herself so that the world could live.

So that she could live.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Scars of your lies

**Hey folks !**

 **Wow, thank you so much for your appreciations, your reviews, follows and favs. You really are amazing! And I am sorry I made some of you cry... It almost wasn't intended ;) But, truth to be told, it gave me the will to go further with this story by maybe adding a 5th chapter. What do you guys think about that? Or I could just leave it with the last chapter in two weeks. Let me know ;p**

 **So, here's the new chapter, as promised. I hope you will like it.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it, I'm always pleased to see how you felt reading my story.**

 **Note : I am French and un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. My apologies if that bothers you, I am trying my best here :)**

 **Now, let's read :) See you in two weeks for the 4th chapter ;)**

* * *

« You knew didn't you? You knew all along? »

She had entered the office uninvited, and the glass door, behind her push, had almost broken. She wished it had. She wished it would have shattered into a thousand pieces. Cat Grant was furiously walking towards the two sitting men, eating their lunchs happily. They were smiling and laughing as if nothing had ever happened. How could they do that? Processing her presence, James and Winn had jumped, and looked at her in confusion. It was not usual for her to come see them. Unless, of course, she wanted to yell at them for some reason. Today, she seemed pissed-of. Not sad, or broken. Not lonely or nostalgic like the past weeks. Truth to be told, Cat Grant had never been so angry. For years, these two employees had lied to her. Lies, no matter what were their purpose, tended to hurt other people. Coming closer, she tore James's sandwich from his hands and threw it away.

« Ms. Grant, what are you-? » The man said, getting up.

She pointed her finger at him, threatening. She wanted to slap him for what he had done. She wanted to release her anger and her pain. She wanted to scream until she could no longer breathe. What was the point ? _Don't talk. Don't say anything, liar._ How could her whole staff lie to her that way? How could they do this to her? She felt betrayed. Even worse : lonely.

« You knew it was her! You knew! And you didn't tell me! »

« Her? Who? » Said Winn, scared by his boss demeanor.

Her eyes shot arrow at them before carefully turning towards the door. Thank god, it was closed, keeping her other employees from earring what was going on. She didn't need another fuss. She didn't need them to know. Especially after what she had just learned. Taking a deep breath, Cat Grant dragged a chair so that she could sit next to the two criminals. She had to remain as calm as she could be. Crossing her legs, she wore her most serious mask. She remained silent for a few second, before letting a sigh escape her lips.

« Kara is… was…Supergirl. »

Her lip quivered, her voice failed her. Tears were threatening to run down her cheeks. How could a simple name hurt like this? How could memories break her heart even further? Kara and her smile. Kara and her laugh… Kara when she ran her hand over her arm, the warm feeling of her fingers brushing her's when she gave her her daily latte. She stared at the carpet underneath her, not willing to show the two friends how her assistant's death stil affected her. How broken she was. Because she was broken, destroyed, and could no longer be fixed.

« You must be mistaken. » James tried, serious as never.

 _Nice try, dear._ Only this time she couldn't be wrong. Kara was Supergirl. Too many coincidences. Too many proofs. Kara had died with Supergirl saving the world. She could not be mistaken. She had been right all along. Her suspicion about her assistant… everything was true. How did she manage to appear as Kara and Supergirl in the same time? Why wouldn't she tell the truth? She shrugged. This was a story for another day. Right now she needed to know… She really did need to know why she had been pulled aside.

« Oh, I don't think so Mr. Olsen. You two knew all along. How could you do this? »

« We promised not to tell. » Cut Winn.

She glared at him. He winced and avoided her. Winn Schott had been really desperate when Supergirl had died. He hadn't come for days in his office, taking a few moment to pull himself together. She understood now why. Why he had tears in his eyes when he heard Kara's name. Why he couldn't stare at the empty desk. All along, he knew that National City had lost a hero, and CatCo it's more valuable asset. Yet, he didn't tell anything. He kept this secret for himself, grieving on both his friend and heroes while she was still thinking that Kara would eventually show up. And she never did. How selfish… How selfish of him.

« The hell you promised ! You made me think she died because of the wave. You made me think that she… was not strong enough. She died a hero. She was my assistant for god's sake! »

 _My assistant._

 _My friend._

 _My confident._

 _My everything._

 _And I loved her._

« She is gone now… It doesn't matter anymore. »

She sighed. James was right. She had died and her secret had remained unknown until now. But this article? Why write this if not for Cat to know? She sighed, and her lips quivered. When she had read this famous article dedicated to her, the CEO had heard her former assistant's voice in her head.

« It matters because… because it means that she didn't trust me enough. »

Tears were forming back into the jade eyes. Did Kara really trust her? She took her head between her hands, tired of all the feelings melting inside of her. Tired of this hole inside of her. Kara was gone. Kara was in space alone. She suddenly felt a hand on resting on her shoulder. It was James's. Her normal self would have found this inappropriate and ran away from this unwanted touch. Her normal self would have. Not the broken woman she was today.

« She did trust you, Ms. Grant. More than she trusted any of us. »

« Then why didn't she tell? »

It was a scream. It was pain. It was all the frustration she had been holding back for the past weeks. It was everything, in a small question. Why? Why not her ? Why them? Why were they so special?

« She couldn't. See… Kara cared about you. For nothing in the world she would have put you in danger. »

« And not knowing who she really was wasn't dangerous, you think? »

James sighed. He began to walk inside the little study, caressing his bold head with his right hand. He was embarrassed for sure. He didn't know where to begin. She let a single drop escape her eyes, and immediately wiped it away. She couldn't allow herself to be weak. Supergirl was gone. She had to remain strong for National City. Replace the fallen hero. She had to be strong for Kara.

« Winn and I… we don't have anything, or anyone relying on us. We don't have children, we don't have girlfriends… If we were targeted by some crazy alien and died, it wouldn't be a big deal, except for Kara… but you… You have two sons to live for. You don't get to die because of her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself after that. You know how she lost her family? How could she let Carter lose you? No, , she couldn't tell you. You have been targeted too many times… »

Targeted? Yes, her life had been threatened, but it wasn't the first time. She remembered live-wire. She remembered Siobhan. All the people that threatened to destroy her and almost did. If she was alive, it was thanks to her blond heroin. But James was right. She had people relying on her. Carter for starters. Carter, her sweet and beloved son whom she couldn't even look in the eyes anymore. She knew he was sad. She smiled softly. Kara had told her about losing her parents. She wouldn't allow Carter and Adam to live the way she did. Stupid hero…

« I wouldn't have said anything… » She whispered.

« It's not just that. James and I knew from the beginning who she was. We knew her as Kara Zor-El, as Supergirl. To you, she was only Kara Danvers, a naive assistant dedicated to make your life better and that is how you liked her. You liked her because of who she was, not because of her superpowers. You were the part that kept her somehow human Ms. Grant. And she couldn't let that go… She couldn't let you go.»

They were right. She loved Kara. Kara and Supergirl as two different person. Now that they were one… She sighed and turned her back to them. They kept their eyes focused on her, as she made her way out. She had no more reason to stay. She had learnt enough.

 _She couldn't let that go… She couldn't let me go…_

Running back to her office, she looked at her latte and sobbed. It didn't taste the same. It didn't taste like love and care, it didn't have this cinnamon taste. Throwing it away, she found herself reading Kara's letter again and again. Letting her words sink into her heart.

 ** _I wish I could have told you what you meant to me._**

 _I wish I could have told you too…_

* * *

Her entire life had been made up lies.

Her mother used to tell her that her father died a hero while all he did was drink all day.

Her friends, whom she trusted deeply, only talked to her because she was famous and rich.

Her husbands promised to love her eternally.

Kara had said she wasn't Supergirl…

Who could she trust?

No one.

Not even herself.

Sometimes, people lie to preserve those they love.

That's what her mother did, and Kara.

Thinking about it, Cat realized that she kept on blaming people because they weren't truthful while she kept on lying to herself.

Those past years, she had been denying her attraction to the young lady outside her office. Truth to be told, she had always found Kara Danvers beautifully shining, in fact the most pure and innocent form of beauty. Cat Grant, on the other hand, felt rotten to the core. She had known pain, sacrifice, loss… She had built herself a wall so that no one could touch her ever again. What would happen if she had a bad influence on her? Could she alter the girl's perfection with one touch?

The CEO had convinced herself to burry her feelings for that reason. That's what she said.

Only it wasn't true.

She was just afraid. Afraid to fall, and never be caught. Afraid to love in a cruel world. Afraid to have a broken heart, again.

Kara's lie… was the most courageous act the Superhero had ever done. All she wanted was to protect her, and Carter.

Because she loved her, right?

It had to be love, inside her azure eyes in which she could almost see the galaxy.

And Cat? She was in love with Kara too. Despite her troubles to admit it. Yes. She loved her with all her heart, even though she was no longer here. Was she? Was she really gone?

Inside of her mind, deep into her soul, the young blond lived and forever would.

Sometimes, we lie to those we love… and Kara loved her.

* * *

« So, how it is like out here? »

Cat Grant was siting on her armchair, looking at the sky, a glass of wine in her hand. The bottle remained by her side, empty like her heart. It was late, as usual and everybody was gone. Again. Why would they stay? They had a family to go back to, friends waiting for them. She had finished work early, but wasn't ready to go home. She knew only emptiness and silence would await her. Carter was at his father again. She didn't feel like being alone tonight. She smirked at the dark sad sky above her. She stared into the none, looking for a particular star in the galaxy. Looking for her.

« I guess you have found your parents again…You said they died in a fire. It wasn't really true. It was more than that. You saw them die when your planet exploded.»

She swallowed, letting tears dwell on her beautiful and aging face. She drowned her lips into the red liquid and let it run down her throat. She took a sip of freedom in bottle and smiled. She did feel like the Queen, at the top of her empire. From the very edge of her balcony, she could admire every subject that lived in her kingdom. There was this little family, and their dog. The husband was usually working late, but it didn't keep the two children from waiting for him everyday. The CEO watched happy people and wondered. She wondered if she could ever have this…

« You did lied to me… But I don't blame you. I know why you did it and that makes you even stronger then what I thought you were. »

She sighed.

« I don't how what I will do without you, Kara…The truth is… I like-liked you a lot. I had feelings for you. »

Cat wiped a new tear. Feelings. That was a big word. One that she wasn't really used to. Feelings. That was what Kara had given her. Feelings she didn't quite get. She liked the girl, thought she was gorgeous and attractive. She loved everything about her. Even her laugh. She hadn't said anything because… well… She was her, and Kara was Kara. She was old, and the blond girl young. She had lived and the assistant had her whole life to discover the world.

« You must think : poor old Cat Grant. She had a schoolgirl crush over her assistant, who was in fact, an alien. Well, yes. It doesn't matter now that you are…where you are. »

She had dreamed to kiss her one day. She had dreamed of just touching her soft and fresh lips with hers, exchanging a chaste and yet true kiss. She had been in love for about a year. Was it truly love? Her heart used to beat faster when she was near, she would feel butterflies… She sighed. Kara was dead. And she loved her.

« What am I even thinking… It's not like you are ever going to answer me… »

She rose, and her glass of wine shattered into the ground. The liquid was now forming a beautiful puddle. It could have been blood. It could have been her blood. She smiled sadly and took a step on her armchair. From her throne, she could reach the edge of the balcony. It was so easy to just slip and fall… She sat there, her feet into the air. The wind was blowing. She could fall if she wanted to… She just had one move to make… Just one…

« If I fall, will you catch me? »

* * *

« I have a scoop for you. »

Cat sighed of annoyance. What was she even doing here? She hadn't called her if she remembered well and it wasn't time for her latte. She had plenty of things to do, and not a single minute to take care of whatever her new assistant had been bringing her. Besides, she didn't like the new girl. With her brown hair and her dark eyes, Hélène Dussel was a french woman with a thick accent and no flaw. She was exactly Kara's contrary. But at least, she was sufficient at her work. That's all that mattered. Cat didn't need a beautiful girl. Just someone willing to to their job…

« Not now, Eileen.. » The CEO spat, not even looking at the tall brunette in front of her.

« It's about Supergirl. »

Cat froze. She hadn't heard that name for so long… Months… Her heart trembled. It had been almost a year since Supergirl had died. Why would her new assistant talk about her now? Now that she had been through her breakdown and had risen again? she sighed, indicating at her new employee to take a seat in front of her.

« What about her? »

« I have a contact in France, where I used to live… »

« To the point. »

The girl frowned. Hélène was not used to be interrupted that way. In France, she had been working for the government, wiling to engage herself into politics. She had failed and fled in the United States of America, seeking for a new life. This new page of her history began with the terrible Cat Grant, Queen of All Medias, most powerful woman of National City.

« Right. So this contact told me that a French Satellite spotted Supergirl floating above a nice city called Marseille… They want to bring her back to earth. »

Her heart stopped. Her old demon came rushing back into her heart. Kara. She was going to see Kara again. Dead maybe. But it was still something right? It had to be! This time, she would be able to let her go once and for all. Her body would find it's right place again, to her last home. She would be buried at last…

« Eileen, call Alex Danvers and book me a plane ticket. »

« Where to? »

« Marseille. »

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Cloudless day

**Hello, hello :)**

 **So... Many of you asked for more chapters. Many of you see this story going further. Good news : I will be adding other chapters. I don't know how many, probably less than ten because my studies don't allow me a lot a free time... but well... at least three more I think :) Happy?**

 **I wanna thank you for supporting me : we reached 100 followers last week! Really it's awesome, keep it up :) It's the best reward I can get, with you impression and advices on my work. Thank you so so so much !**

 **Also, I will try to write as quickly as I can, however, it is always hard for me to write in english and it takes time. I will let you know if I need three weeks to write a good chapter :p I hope you will be patient with me ;)**

 **Also, I couldn't help myself, but I introduced some french into the story. Sorry-not-so-sorry :D**

 **Here is chapter four :) I hope you like it :p**

 **See you around, hopefully in two weeks :) And enjoy season 2's premiere (praying for SuperCat)**

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« My name is Cat Grant. I am here to see Supergirl. »

Crossing an entire ocean to see the love of her life had been, by far, the most stupidest and yet, romantic act she had ever done. To be honest, Cat hated planes. Scared of hights, she had been on the edge of a panic attack. What wouldn't she do for Supergirl? What wouldn't she do for Kara? Bothered by a crying baby, then with a babbling neighbor, Cat Grant had arrived to Marseille tired as ever, barely walking straight. She had lost herself into a way too big airport. The sun was up, the day seemed warm. Good. She had scouted the streets under a beautiful sun, wearing her high heels, and lost herself further into the city. She even walked through the famous harbor. All day long, she had been searching for Kara, and never stopped. Not even to eat, or rest. Not even to drink or breathe. She couldn't. She needed Kara. She needed Kara like she needed air, like she needed the sun.

During the day, she had regretted not learning her french enough while she was at school. She could see all those peaceful Marseillais walking towards the sea, happy and innocent. Did they know that they were sheltering the most important hero of the century? Did they know who she was? Cat tried. She tried to ask for her route. She couldn't understand anything. Apart from « croissant » and « bonjour ».

If it wasn't for Alex, she would have never found the military base where the superhero was being held.

They almost shot her, when she walked into the building, unannounced. Did she look like a terrorist? No. She was a broken woman. Broken, barely living. But they were right to be cautious, especially after the many targeted attack this country had been through lately.

She had almost been shot.

At this point, she didn't even care anymore. She didn't mind bullets, blood and pain. She just wanted to see Kara. Kara who had been gone for more than a year. Kara, her smile, her body. It took her hours to convince the authority that she was a close friend to the dead girl lying inside their base. But every minute was worth the risk.

Every minute away from Kara were a burden.

Every second apart were hell.

They had accepted her visit, and made her wait into a small room filled with empty chairs. Empty chair, like Kara's office now. Everything was so silent. Peaceful. It reminded her of her own office. She sighed.

She was so not used to be away from CatCo.

Her head was heavy, and so were her eyelid. The blond woman didn't want to fall asleep. What if they came for her? What if something happened? What if Kara needed her?

 _Kara is dead, and she is never coming back._

That night, Cat had made a dream. She had dreamt that Kara was alive, and well. She had dreamt that they lived happily in a beautiful house by a lake. Children were running around, their children. There was a little girl, called Mary, and then a boy, Peter. They were happy… God, she was just so beautiful. So happy. It was only just a dream. A dream she didn't want to abandon.

That night, she had slept on a chair, without a cover, or a pillow.

Suddenly, she jolted awake. Coldness had awoken her. The room was dark and empty. She shivered, holding herself tight. A small bottle of water and a chocolate bar were lying on the ground, in front of her, gift from her soldier friend, who, after seeing such a beautiful woman in such a bad condition, had decided to take care of her. They were nice, and galant. For once. _Ah, les français…_

Cat had been tempted to drift back to sleep. To forget about it and just enjoy this other life that was given to her. See Mary, Peter and Kara… After all, what was there for her to do anyway? She had to wait. Again and again. And as hours kept on flying by, she felt more and more anxious about meeting her beloved assistant. She imagined their tender reunion, filled with love and care. She imagined smelling her perfume after so long… She had so many things to tell her.

What would it be like, to face death? How close was she willing to go?

She shook her head. She couldn't think about this. She couldn't imagine her still face when she had seen her laugh and cry. Couldn't picture her immobile lips when she had spent hours babbling in her office.

For hours, no living soul came to visit her. Nothing. No one. Maybe it was for the best? Maybe she needed some time alone after all? Despite this macabre trip, she enjoyed the free time she was getting. It had been years, centuries ever since her last holidays. Carter's birth, CatCo…She was juggling between two full time jobs, and she had been doing okay. Or at least she liked to think so. France, from what she had seen walking by the neighborhood, was truly a beautiful country. She loved the smell of the Boulangerie, and the noise of the sea. Her teenage self had always wanted to visit Paris, the Eiffel Tower, find love. Wasn't it supposed to be the city of light? The city of love? She had always promised herself that she would go there, one day. And now, here she was. Living in a dream. But Kara was gone, wasn't she? What kind of life could she live without her?

Then, finally, a soldier came to seek her. She held her body was ready.

« Madame Grant, vous pouvez entrer. »

She shrugged and got up right away. Despite her tiredness, she hurried to the door. He did just say that she could come right? How was she supposed to know? She couldn't understand any french. From his eyes, she guessed it was a yes. He looked nice. Young. He reminded her of Adam. She sighed.

One, two, three steps.

She stopped.

Panicked.

This was her friend lying behind this door. Did she really want to do this?

No.

 _Yes._

She took a step further. The door behind her closed soundly, echoing inside the white room. It was too late to give up on Kara. Way too late to turn her back and leave. For a minute, the woman remained at the entrance, not sure to be able to move. Kara that was resting underneath the white blanket that covered her body. Kara…

The room was cold, and empty. Had she been here long? Wasn't she cold? Her stretcher was situated in the middle of the room, proudly under the lamp's light. It was the only thing present in the room. It was hers. _Kara's stretcher._ The sheet drew the outline of her perfectly still body. Whatever was lying underneath was pure beauty and she knew it. She knew that even in death, she would still be the most perfect person that existed on earth.

Cat Grant hesitated in front of the girl's covered body, not willing to disturb her peaceful sleep. She took a deep breath.

Removed the sheet.

« Kara… » She whispered.

The girl's pale face was emotionless. No smile on her lips, no glitter inside of her blue eyes. Her former assistant was only sleeping. Sleeping forever staring into the emptiness of the room, her long curly hair running over her shoulders. Cat had called her many times her guardian angel. Today she truly was. Even in death, she was perfection, if it wasn't for the severals cuts and wounds that covered her body. She did not have the chance to recover from her travel into space. _Did you touch the stars? How do they feel like? You must have seen so much…_ Cat Grant let her finger run smoothly on the girl's face, drawing the outline of her perfect features. _I always liked your lips. They seem soft just like a rose petal. Delicate. Too much for her._ Kara was as cold as ice, but her hair was, as she imagined it to be, still soft and smelled like cherry. The CEO smiled. _Kara did use a conditionner._ She lingered on her cold, immobile lips, wondering how they tasted like. Sugar, maybe. Vanilla? Supergirl was even more beautiful than she expected, terribly dead and yet crowned with pride and courage. The strong light of the hospital lamp enlightened her, making her look even less human. Because she wasn't human.

« Wake up. » She whispered, suddenly, urging for her lips to move, for her eyes to open.

 _Please wake up._

The blond woman took the dead girl's hand in hers, trying to warm it up, hoping it would be enough to wake her up. It was cold, lifeless. How could these fingers she used to brush when she took her latte every morning could be so frozen? So this was how death was like?

 _Wake up._

The feeling of her skin against hers made her heart quiver. She could be awoken right? She was an alien, she had survived Krypton's explosion. She had been through so much, hell, she had survived her for three years. How could she not survive a trip to space? She was Supergirl for heaven's sake!

 _Wake up, Kara._

« You are not dead. You can't be dead. »

A loud sob escaped her throat unwillingly, as tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was now holding her lifeless body against hers, burying her blond head into the girl's chest to cover her sobs. Cover her fears. It felt right. It felt home, and safe. She wished Kara's arms would rest in her back, and hold her as much as she could. Until she could no longer breathe. She wanted her to pull her into a warm embrace. Thinking about it, Kara did held her, once. It had been on the balcony, a few days before her death. She had hugged her as Supergirl and her world had ended. If only she knew. If only she cared. It was too late. Instead, Cat clung into her as if she could just disappear. A year without her. A year of nightmares and pain. She was drowning and her body was her lifeboat.

 _I never got to spend much time with you. I never got to teach you how… not to be afraid of the world. And I never got to… tell you how wonderful I think you are. I never got to tell you how much you meant to me. But I am your biggest fan, Kara Danvers. I believe in you. I trust you. You can make it. How can you be so quiet? How can you let them do this to you. I know you. You are a fighter. You have to show me that you are willing to fight. As long as I am with you, I don't care. How can you sleep so deep when the world shatters into pieces in your absence? How can you not do something, Kara, how?_

 _I won't let you go… Never let you go… Kara… I beg you… Come back to me._

 _Come back to me If you care about me._

 _Come back to your family._

 _We need you._

 _They need you._

 _I need you._

 _I am in love with you._

 _I love you, just… Don't leave me alone._

 _Kara… Don't let me be alone._

 _Wake up._

And then she heard it. For a minute of two, she thought she was hallucinating. She thought she was only noticing what she wanted to be, imagining the impossible.

Her heart began to race, pounding in her chest. Her eyes grew wider and wider as the hospital clock was making ticking noises.

It couldn't be, right? The chances were miserable. To hope, was a thing. To live through this, was another.

But she heard it again.

And again.

And then her heart exploded.

It was small. It was weak. It was something.

What? How? Why?

« Hold on, Kara » She whispered.

Her head was resting on her chest, caressing the soft exposed skin. Naked. She was completely naked under her covers. Naked, weak, alive. She was alive. She could hear the small heartbeats. Faint pulse. There was still hope.

She had to act fast before it's too late. She had to do something! Save her life. Walking worryingly around the room, she found herself thinking of what she had learnt in Kara's article about Supergirl. Her lips quivered. Favorite flower, color, stories about Krypton. What did Supergirl need to heal?

The woman screamed.

Sun. She needed sunlight.

What time was it? Would it be as sunny as the day before? Was it worth the risk?

Yes. Yes. She had crossed an ocean, had lost herself into this french jungle to find her. Now that she had, she would go as far she needed to.

There was no time to waste. Pushing her stretcher, Cat ran out the room, escaping with her superhero's almost lifeless body. Faith. You need to have faith. Her high heel were slamming against the cold hard ground. She had wings. She was flying. She could do this. She could save Kara. She had hope.

She ignored the soldiers threats and calls.

She ignored her aching toes from having ran around this building wearing high heels.

She ignored her beating heart.

Ignored the gun pointed at her.

She just ran, ran until she could find the light again. She would have ran until the end of the world.

Ready to break a window if she had to.

Ready to take a bullet.

« Madame, que faîtes-vous? »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici! »

They were pointing their weapons at her, willing to shoot if she didn't stop. Only she couldn't. She had to save Supergirl. They followed her, carefully, thinking she might be dangerous. Crazy. Her golden hair was messed up, her eyes red from sleep-depravation. She had to be crazy to think that she, simple human, could save the most powerful human being. Crazy maybe, faithful even more.

But Cat had faith. And after crossing a few corridors, the CEO found a way to access a little garden, and hurried herself outside, whisking the white blanket to reveal the weak body to the beautiful and truly warm sun. Her skin began to sparkle, literally absorbing the power of the red star above them. The woman smiled softly, holding her friend's hand.

In no time, the both of them were surrounded by agent, soldiers, threatened in a language Cat ignored. Their tensed body were coming closer and closer to her. She was ready to fight. She was ready to stand upon anyone who would try to touch her girl.

Her girl.

One of them, the young guard from earlier, suddenly pushed her in the ground, before controlling her every move. Cat Grant was biting the dust.

« She needs sun! She needs sun to heal. » She screamed, again and again, hoping they could hear her.

Hoping for a sensed person to understand her.

Hoping for a miracle.

They found her desperate. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was. Maybe Kara was dead and what she had heart was only the product of her imagination. It didn't matter. Not anymore. Cat needed for Kara to live, for her superhero to breathe. Cat needed to believe that she could make it.

After a year of believing that the blond had been gone, after finding a little glimpse of hope, she held on to that to never let it go. Kara needed sun, and time. That was what she was trying to give her.

The soldier was cuffing her now, keeping her from making another silly move. Touching her body, crushing her under his weight.

« She is dead, ma'am » he coldly said, with his thick french accent.

How could he be so sure? Did he had touched her? Felt her pulse?

She wanted to slap him for destroying her hope.

 _She is no dead._

 _I've felt it. She is going to be fine. Please… Don't tear my love away from me._

 _I can't lose her again. I just can't._

A tear escaped from her green eyes, hitting the ground silently. Now would be a good time for Supergirl to wake up. Cat urged a last glance at the lifeless body. Kara wasn't moving. Kara wasn't recovering.

Kara was dead.

She struggled and screamed. She hurt the soldier and ran back to the stretcher.

They clubbed her, and she fell on the ground.

They were screaming in french. She couldn't understand. She was lost, and scared.

She closed her eyes, and abandoned her fight, sobbing loudly. Drowning into despair.

The gun was against her head, cold, heavy.

She had hoped. She had failed.

She had been willing to help her out. Not even the sun could wake her up. Nothing could wake her up.

Because she was dead.

And Cat was going to die too…

Her last thoughts went to those she loved most of all. She thought about Carter she was about to abandon, Adam her newly found first child. And Kara, to whom she would be reunited in death.

« No ! »

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Shining Stars

**Hello guys !**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows, it really is a pleasure to see that you like my story, and your reactions are the best. Thank you so much for being here.**

 **So, after this 2x02 episode (I am heart-broken, and I believe you all are...) I thought this chapter would bring a little happiness in our lives. I think it is more than time for Kara to come back. Excited ? I am !**

 **I am currently working on another short fanfiction after Cat's departure... Oh well... right now it's just a little bit painful to write about it :) I have another little works in mind, I guess I'll let you know when it's ready.**

 **Sorry for my mistakes, I try my best, but I am only an apprentice :(**

 **Have fun reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought about it :) and also don't forget that Cat Grant will be back. Yes she will.**

* * *

She was nothing, and yet everything.

She was in, and out of the world.

She was breathing, and yet she couldn't live.

She was alive, and half dead.

She was in space.

In the middle of nowhere. Lost. Scared. Powerless.

It was the second time she was alone in this huge place. Out of the world. Out of time. How long had she been there? What was happening on earth?

It was dark, and empty. Way too big for her small, insignificant body. Threatening, and yet, quiet.

Kara opened her eyes, staring into the darkness of the infinite. No noise. No mouvement around her. Nothing. Just her, and the stars.

It did look beautiful, though. All these little dusts in gravitation around her, rocks from the other side of the world. She could almost touch them, if she wanted to. She could reach for the stars, and touch the moon. A beautiful place to die.

From here, wherever here was, she had a full view of her planet, earth and it's blue surface. A smile crossed her lips. Her sight focused on America, and more importantly, where National City was supposed to be situated. How small it looked. She couldn't believe that this little dust at the surface at the universe could withstand so many people. Where was Cat at the moment?

She did fly Fort Rozz away from her earth. She did save them all, willing to risk her life so that other could live. And more importantly, so that Cat Grant would life. Cat Grant, her boss. Her friend. The woman she had been in love with for so long.

Cat. Her name alone made her heart clench in her chest. She remembered her smile, and her stormy eyes whenever she was angry. She would miss her in death. Because she was going to die right? She did all of this for her.

How would she react knowing that she was now dead? Would she regret her? Would she even care?

She sighed.

Cat had never known her name. Never known that she existed. How could she be missed ? She was a nobody, one of the many assistant the CEO had ever had. Like a dusk at the surface of the universe.

A single tear escaped from her blue, shining eyes.

She was going to die. Why didn't she right away? Why was she here?

As she let her body wander into the none, Kara suddenly felt something really warm behind her back and turned to face the light.

It was bright. Almost unbearable.

It burnt her eyes, her skin.

She screamed. Who could hear her? She was alone.

And then, she heard it. A distant voice. Her angel.

« If I fall… Will you catch me? »

* * *

And sometimes, she opened her eyes only to stare at the emptiness in front of her. And sometimes, she smiled at the moon, and the moon smiled back.

And sometimes, she even thought about Cat. And into the darkness her face appeared, soothing.

Sometimes, she thought about Cat and she realized.

She was the reason she was still alive.

The stars whispered her name into her ears, the galaxy smelled like her perfume.

So she whispered her name.

Cat.

Hoping that she would hear her.

Hoping for a miracle.

And then drifted back into unconsciousness only to wake up again and again.

Alone.

Without Cat.

* * *

There was nothing much to do, in space.

Just think. Think and think all over again.

Think about her world, her planet, Krypton. Think about her mother, and family.

Think about earth and how she managed to save it.

So she kept on thinking, thinking that maybe she had done the right thing. The name of Supergirl would forever mean her sacrifice. And yet, she couldn't be proud of it. She knew she had left people out there, people that cared for her. Alex. Cat. Winn and James. National City. How were they dealing with her « death »? She sighed. She hoped they were okay. That they had began a new life.

Without her.

She looked around, and searched for something.

Anything that would allow her to tear herself from her thoughts.

An unknown star? Some asteroid wandering around space?

Nothing.

She had seen what had to be seen.

Thought about what needed to be thought.

It was getting hard to live. Not that she couldn't breathe or survive.

She was only being held against her will inside an infinite jail. A jail with no jailor to talk to, no distraction. Nothing.

A fate worse than death.

* * *

She had woken up to screams and tears.

And it had been enough.

She had heard her. Felt her. For the first time in what seemed like forever.

Her heart clenched. A smile drawn itself on her lips. This was her. Cat. Cat was here, and had saved her.

But something was wrong. Her hand, on her wrist, had been holding her tight. Too tight. Her touch, urging, desperate not even tender. It was rough and painful. Or at least it would have been if she could feel any pain. Cat had let her salty tears fall on her unconscious body, letting it run down her cheek. Her tears. Her pain. Her heart broke.

Something was wrong. Cat was panting, and yelling. She couldn't quite get what she was saying. Couldn't understand the words, behind the screams.

But she could feel her despair, her anger.

She could feel them, hear them, threatening her. Their presence was overwhelming. They were everywhere, scared, shaking, their guns pointed towards her head. Her beautiful face willing to blow it up.

Something was wrong. Somebody was holding her, willing to whisk her away from her. Why would they do that? After all this time? Why would they tear away her love from her?

Kara tried to speak. She was too tired. She tried to move, but the sun wasn't warm enough. She was weak, sick, tired. Her limbs were heavy and rusted. The air was light, and cold inside of her burning lungs.

Cat kept on screaming her name. Her name. For the first time, she hadn't mistaken. It hurt her. Like an arrow into her heart. She was calling her name all over again, and the world seemed to shatter around her.

A soldier pushed the blond woman. Cat fell on the ground, suddenly. She was hurt too. Her knees were bleeding. Poor little creature, fallen angel destined to be broken.

She had to do something. What was there for her to do?

« Cat » she whispered faintly.

No one cared. No one could hear her into the fuss. It wasn't enough. Her eyes were wide open now, and her heart beating so fast against her chest.

Cat was scared, way too scared to move. Kara could feel that. She could hear her heart, her heart that would be stopped if the bullet hit her. She coudln't let that happen.

She could not loose her one more time.

No.

She was going to save her once more. Commit a sacrifice.

One more time.

And maybe last.

Weak, she wasn't sure she was still bulletproof. Tired, she wasn't sure she would be there on time.

She whispered.

Again and again.

« No… »

She tried to move her hand, her fingers.

And she whispered again and again.

They weren't listening. And Cat kept on screaming her name.

« Kara! Kara »

The soldier pulled the trigger.

« No! » Kara suddenly screamed.

Supergirl moved faster. The bullet hit her chest, bounced, and than sinked into the wall.

* * *

Here she was, curled up inside of her arms, weak little creature. Here was lying the most powerful person of National City. Her boss. Her friend. The woman she was in love with.

She hadn't aged. She was still the beautiful person she remembered. Her hair was longer though, and softer. Her green eyes were closed peacefully, and her pinky lips were parted in her sleep. The heroin's heart clenched thinking of how she had missed her. Her arms held her closer, closer against her heart. She was warm, and she smelled like heaven.

Her hands wandered on her face, tracing her features softly.

She had almost been shot.

She had almost lost her.

She was alive.

They were alive.

It was all that mattered.

* * *

When Cat Grant woke up that night, she hadn't recognized her surroundings. She was above the whole world, so near, and yet so far. Her head was aching, more than it was supposed to, and her mouth was still bleeding from the fight she had been in. But the cold had woken her up, and so did the wind blowing on her face. Her golden hair was dancing in front of her weary eyes, as she tried to open them again, amazed and yet, lost. Where was she? What had happened?

Last thing she remembered was the soldier shooting at her. Was she even alive?

Fully opening her eyes, the blond discovered that she was no longer in Marseille's camp, and definitely not home. The sky, beautiful, was opening its arms for her, dark ocean of peace. Her heart started pounding. She turned her head a few times, willing to find out where she was taken. And then she saw them.

Strong arms were holding her tight, never letting her go. She was flying.

Supergirl was carrying her. Or rather Kara. Kara… Kara that was dead, Kara whom she thought she had lost.

Noticing her friend had awoken, the heroin turned her face towards the woman. Cat had never seen her so close. She could see every detail of her skin, every little star shining in the sky that were sparkling into her deep blue eyes. She was alive. Little bubbles of joy bursted into her heart, and tears escaped from her green orbs. For a minute, the Queen of All Medias thought she didn't deserve to observe such perfect beauty. She tried to move, but her guardian angel was holding her tight. Never letting her go. Never willing to abandon her again.

Cat opened her mouth and shut it a few times, unsure of what to say, willing to scream and cry, willing to argue with her only to kiss her breathless. She was angry, so angry and yet how could it shadow the joy she was currently feeling.

« Kara… » She whispered.

And it felt right.

It felt like home.

And when the blond heroin turned her head again to face the woman she had saved, Cat's heart skipped a beat. She could see the stars. She could see the galaxy. She could see everything. Her hand was resting on her torso, light and caressing. Could feel her burning skin.

« Kara » She said again, unable to believe what she was actually seing.

Kara smiled and chuckled, unsure of what to say, tears shining into her deep eyes. And for an answer, the blond assistant only brought her mouth closer to hers and closed the gap between them, pulling her into a warm, soft kiss. It was tender, and desperate. Pressed together, their lips moved flawlessly and yet, didn't date to push, worried that they might break each others. Cat hands were lost inside her golden curls.

It was a confession. A revelation. A promise.

 _I missed you. I love you. Don't leave me again._

She was alive. There was a possibility for a happy ending.

And so Cat closed her eyes, knowing that she was now safe.

* * *

« Aren't you sleeping? » She said, waking up to a very empty bed.

She spotted the girl standing still, next to the window, her eyes lost in this beautiful sight of Paris, the city of love. They had flown above the entire France for a few hours, together, and settled down in its capital. It had been perfect, and tender. Cold and warm. Her shadow stranded out into the darkness and her beautiful body was highlighted by the light of the moon. She seemed lost in her deep thoughts, lost in the middle of nowhere. Was she afraid? Worried maybe? Alex was to join them tomorrow, with Eliza, to celebrate her sister's return on earth, alive. Alex was coming. Celebrate her life after complaining about her death. Alex was coming. How did she feel about seeing her again?

They had wondered all afternoon long what had caused her to survive a year in space. Kara had remembered the sun's presence, warm and soothing. She thought it had given her strength and courage. It could be true, as well as it couldn't. As for Cat, she didn't want to know. She didn't care. Her hero was alive and it's all that mattered. She was just grateful for this second chance, her last chance.

From the bed, the woman could see the beautiful Eiffel Tower, shining and sparkling into the dark night. Cat smiled. Her dream was fulfilled. She was in Paris with the woman she was in love with. If only she knew… If only she had imagined one second that her love, genuine and passionate would find it's way to her assistant's heart. How could she be in love with her too? Her, that represented all the beauty and innocence in the world ? She was young. Her life was ahead. Cat was way older and she had spent most of her time on earth. Cars were on the road, people laughed and smiled on the street. They were happy, innocent. A safe place. At least, for now.

Kara slowly shook her head, not tearing away from the window.

« Don't you feel… tired? »

« I have slept for a year or so… I think I've had enough. I don't want to spend another minute away from you. »

Cat smiled into the darkness and her heart trembled. She still couldn't believe that she was alive. That she had been right all along. Kara would have never left her. Supergirl was stronger than this. Feeling her warm skin against her own, touching her hair… it was everything she had ever dreamed of. Everything she had been forbidden to do. Kara used to be her assistant. She wasn't anymore. It wasn't a boss/employee relationship anymore. Had it ever been the case? She wanted her to be lying on this bed, their bed. The instrument of their forbidden love. She wanted her hero to cuddle with her, feel the warmth of her skin against hers. Feel her.

Alive.

As a whole.

« Then don't. »

She patted the bed so that her former assistant would join her and cuddle. She needed her close, needed to feel her alive, sense the rise and the fall of her chest, hear the music of her beating heart. The Danvers girl slowly turned around, tearing herself from the opened window. She seemed tired and yet, just like a child, she refused to sleep. She seemed ready to fight any threat. Diving into the clean sheets of their hotel room, Kara found her place next to Cat Grant, inside a king sized bed. Their bodies were small, so small… A speck at the surface of the universe.

Not hesitating, she held the older woman into her strong arms, spooning her. Their legs tangled, their fingers laced. It did feel right. Protecting her friend's body in such embrace had been what she was meant to do all along. The CEO made herself confortable before closing her eyes, hoping to rest a little after their adventure.

Kara began to hum a song into her hear, a song in which she could not understand the words. It didn't seem english or french. A song from another planet. A kryptonian song.

She sang for minutes, or hours. She couldn't tell, too lost in her beautiful angel voice. And then everything stopped.

« I did hear you, in my sleep, you know. When you called me. I could hear everything. I could hear your sobs. I could hear your pain.» She whispered, playing with Cat's rebel locks.

Cat held her breath. Remembering all the pain she had been through, remembering the tears falling down her cheeks at night, knowing that her love was dead saving her… She hadn't cried in vain, and her pain had been heard. Her pain had touched her. The eldest didn't know whether to be ashamed or happy about it. To be honest, she wasn't really used to showing her emotions to the face of the world, willing to appear as strong as she could be, as powerful as people wanted to see her.

But even the Queen of all medias could break down. And Kara knew it.

« You did ? » She inquired, sleepily.

Kara nodded in answer,

« I'm glad you didn't jump off the roof. »

« Me too… »

She had almost done it that day. Almost. Out of sadness and despair. Out of love. Drunk. Her legs had been hanging into the none. All she had to do was to let go. It would have been over. Over with the pain, the sadness. Over with her life.

Only the memory of her two sons had brought her back. Adam. The son she had found. Carter, the one she desired most of all, the product of love. Her sons, and Kara's smile and concern. Even though she wasn't here. She never really left her.

Realizing what she had almost done, the Queen of All Medias had found herself crying all night long, and the next morning, she had got her son back from his father. Had found relief in those who were still alive.

If she was alive, it was thanks to them. It was because of them.

Thanks to her.

Because of her.

« Cat? »

The blond woman hummed in response. Kara chest hitched, and she suddenly tensed.

« What's going to happen now? »

« What do you mean? »

« Back in National City? How are we going to do this? »

Cat Grant sighed. To be fair, she had no idea how things were going to turn out. She hadn't been thinking about National City, their jobs, their lives. Time was frozen. It was just here and now. Just the two of them. Hell, she didn't even know what they were. Girlfriends? She loved Kara deep in her heart, and she knew the girl felt the same way. But if she knew something, it was that she was good at sorting things out. This time would be no exception. She would do her best to make this as easiest as possible. Easiest for Kara, so that she would never feel lost into this new world she had been brought in. The world that had changed during her absence.

But tonight was not the best moment to think about this. Tonight, she had found Kara back, and she wanted to spend every second next to the woman she loved most.

Tonight, there was no world outside, no Miss Grant and Miss Danvers. Just Kara and Cat, two woman in love.

« Let's not worry about the future… » She whispered, before turning to face the beautiful woman holding her. She faced her hero, downing into the azure of her beautiful eyes. God she had missed the way she looked at her. It made her feel loved, wanted. It made her feel young and beautiful again. Never, in the process, she broke contact with her superhero's reassuring arms. Kara's eyes were bright in the darkness, a beautiful ocean full of waves. Tenderness. Care. Love. Admiration. Relief. Those were what she saw inside of her azure orbs. She smiled slowly, before lightly caressing the woman's skin with the tip of her finger. The former assistant kissed her hand, and arm out of a sudden tenderness towards the woman who had made her life a living hell for so long. The woman she was burning to get to know more.

« Right now, I want you to kiss me. » Confessed the CEO, sinking into Supergirl's eyes.

Kara bit her lips, hesitant, tempted and yet, still scared to take what belonged to her.

« Really? »

« Yes… »

Moving a little closer, the young woman left a small and yet genuine kiss on her elder's lips. Their lips danced together, slowly, carefully. Their tongues touched, their hands wandered. She repeated her actions several times, making it last more and more. Until she could no longer breathe. Cat's hands were buried in her golden locks, under her shirt, discovering a perfect body. It was tender at first, and slowly, their kiss became more passionate, more rushed. Teeth and tongues met, claimed control and superiority, beginning a battle whose result remained unknown.

« Like that? »

Breathless, panting, Kara Danvers slowly moved herself on top of her boss, enjoying the view of this gorgeous woman, eyes filled with lust and love. Her hair was spread on the pillow, her body offered to the hero as a reward.

« I want you, Kara Danvers. »

Kara smiled.

She had survived a year in space. Yet, Cat Grant would be her undoing.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Sunny Danvers

**Hello !**

 **First, I am sorry for being late, and for this shorter chapter. I find myself really busy at the moment, school and stuff... It is not easy to write at the moment, even though it's all I want to do.**

 **Thank you for your review, faves and follows, it means the world to me!**

 **But here's chapter 6! I hope you like it ! Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it, it helps me a lot ;)**

 **Also, I think that I will add one or two chapters, and then this story will be done. Everything has to come to an end right?**

 **Again, sorry for my mistakes... French people you know?**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Cat was sitting on her lover's lap when a timid knock echoed inside the little hotel room. Her head was resting peacefully on the other woman's neck, pepping hot and tender kisses along her jawline. Kara's finger were playing with golden locks, inhaling her perfume. They were lazily curled up in the large sofa, in front of their big window, observing in silence the world surrounding them without being a part of it. They had been waking up slowly, tenderly in each other's arms, showering together, eating together, barely talking and yet, exchanging so much when the door brought them back to reality.

Brought them back to the real world.

And the fall hurt.

The CEO suddenly opened her eyes. Kara tensed, worried, and stared at the wooden door. She delicately removed her glasses in order to see who was waiting for them.

And then, she held her breath.

Her first clenched.

Her heart started to beat faster.

Cat didn't have to ask. Only one person could cause such reaction. One person. Alex.

A silent sob escaped the former assistant's lips, as tears steamed down her perfect cheeks. She was shaking, scared and cold. The Queen of all medias caught her salty perls with her finger, willing to erase the sadness off her face. Willing to bring back her smile. See the famous Sunny Danvers she had gotten used to. She tried her best to reassure her with her most genuine smile, kissing her wet lips as a sign of intense support. Their finger laced. Stronger together, she thought.

And she knew it was all true.

 _Don't worry. It will be fine. I promise you. Everything is going to be fine._

Leaving her lover's lap, the blond woman found her way to the doorstep, straightening her skirt and blouse, diving her fingers into her hair in order to give them some volume. She had appeared weak and desperate. She had been on the edge of falling down. But today, Kara needed her to be strong. Needed her to be here.

Her hand fell on the handle. She took a deep breath.

Opened the door.

Smiled.

« Alex. Eliza. Hello. Come in, please. » She said with a sweet voice, while allowing the two strangers to enter the little room.

Alex looked just like her sister. Scared and worried. Beautifully anxious about seing the woman who had sacrificed herself for the world. The hero who happened to be her foster sister. Her hair had grown longer, but apart from that, she hadn't changed. Cat kissed her cheek out of tenderness for this brave girl who had been sharing her pain with her. During the past years, the two of them had had severals lunches together, had spent a few hours talking about Kara, exchanging memories. They had moved on together, steps by steps, encouraging each other to reach for the stars.

They had helped each others in a way Cat would have never imagined.

She had been an ally, a friend, even.

She would never forget that.

Eliza, on the other hand, was already sobbing, holding firmly a plate in her hands. It was a pie. Kara's favorite.

Both of them looked worryingly into the hotel room and sighed.

And when the CEO turned around, she understood why.

Kara wasn't there anymore.

The window was open.

The sofa was empty.

« She will come back when she is ready. » Reasoned the brunette, breathing in and out in order to calm the beating of her poor heart.

Yes. She would come back. Kara wasn't the kind of person to give up on her family, especially after not seing them for so long. She needed time. Time to acknowledge her return, and what it meant. Time to remember those she had left, those she hadn't planned to see again.

Alex was the last person she had talked to.

Her last words had been for her.

She did need time.

She did have all the time in the world. She was alive. She was young.

« Can I offer you some coffee? »

The three of them sat at the table, sharing coffee and small talks. Cat asked about National City, and the recent event. According to Danvers number two, as she liked to call her, the city had been attacked by some aliens, but nothing to worry about. CatCo, during her absence, had been taken back by James Olsen, who seemed as overloaded as ever. She smiled. Of course, she knew. She had a text from him every hours asking for advice. Truth to be told, it felt good to abandon for a moment all of her responsibilities. For ages, she hadn't lived, but only survived. Today, she was taking a revenge on life, squeezing every drop of happiness while she could, and enjoying the sun while it last. Eliza asked for the detailed story of how her foster daughter, who had been in space for a year, had awoken to save the woman she was in love with.

None of them seemed to mind the fact that Cat was Kara's boss, and way older than her. None of them cared. As long as the two of them were happy.

They had seen the start of Kara's love, how she blushed talking about the Queen of All Medias.

And while she was gone, they had witnessed Cat's admiration and adoration for the girl they had fostered.

It was genuine and tender. It was what they wanted.

What they deserved.

The atmosphere was more relaxed when a little bird entered the room.

Her little bird.

Kara.

« Kara. You are finally back. I was getting worried. » Whispered Cat, smiling at her favorite superhero.

Only Kara didn't look back. And Cat didn't feel bad about it. Her blue orbs stared at the two woman sitting across the table, and especially the brunette.

Frozen, unable to make a move, she just stood there for a long minute, holding her breath and tears. And suddenly, breaking the silence.

« Alex. »

It was a faint whisper.

It was desperate.

A chair fell. Alex ran into her sister's arms.

And their bodies melted.

Both sister sobbed, holding tight, never willing to let go.

Cat wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eyes unwillingly.

Eliza soon joined them and the family was reunited again.

Her heart missed a beat. From her chair, the blond woman could see what happiness really looked like. Tears, kisses, whisper and hugs. And the smile drawn on Kara's lips.

There was her Sunny Danvers.

There was the woman she was in love with.

Her eyes caught Kara's for a minute. The former assistant mouthed a thank you, and dived into her sister's shoulder.

It lasted a minute, an hour, or maybe a day.

They all lost track of time.

They were happy. Just happy.

« I am dying to eat this delicious pie » suddenly whispered the Danvers girl.

And everybody laughed.

* * *

« Yes Mrs. Grant ? Don't worry about CatCo, everything is perfect… How is your trip in France? »

Cat sighed, obviously pissed about talking on the phone with James Olsen, the one who had almost shadowed her on her way to Kara's heart. His voice was enough to drive her mad. But he was Kara's dearest friend. She had to be nice to him. He deserved to know that his former lover was alive. That National City's hero had returned.

« While your overjoyed tone makes me wonder about the sake of my society… I didn't call to talk about CatCo or France… »

Then why did you call? »

This time, the CEO let out a loud sigh, loud enough for Olsen to understand his mistakes. Why did he have to be so useful and talented? If it had been about her, Cat would have kicked him out of her company the minute his eyes wandered on her assistant's body. But it had never been just about her. James had helped Kara, had been there for her. She could not just send him off like that. Not that she didn't want too.

Looking at the younger blond, the queen of all medias rolled her eyes, clearly indicating her annoyance.

Why are you friends with him again?

Kara smiled, softly. She did seem a little scared, but also confident. Days had passed in France, days spent with her sister and mother, days she used to recover from her travel to space. She was better now. Ready, almost.

« Please do not interrupt me, Olsen. I do not want to talk to you. Someone else does. »

« Who? »

Cat handed the phone. Kara was shaking.

« James? » She whispered, her voice almost breaking.

« Kara? Kara is that… »

« Hi. »

From the sofa she had regained, Cat could hear the relief in his voice, the emotions he was trying so hard to keep from himself and failing.

« You are alive. Oh my god Kara you are alive. How- Why- ? »

« I don't know James. I'm back. That's all that matters right now. »

They talked, screamed of joy and exchanged memories. The light, warm and beautiful, broke through the window, lightening up the young girl's face. Her smile was radiant, genuine and adorable as her teeth sank into her lips. Her clear blue eyes appeared even lighter, brighter than the sun itself. Cat smiled too. She really was her guardian angel.

She really was everything she had ever dreamed of.

For years, Cat Grant had been swimming into the same pool, looking for something extraordinary, holding on for a hero. Little did she know that her assistant would be this person.

Her attention was brought back by Kara's excited voice.

« Hey, I don't have much time. Could you hand me Winn please ? »

The CEO smiled again, softly.

« Mrs. Grant, you wanted to talk to me? »

« Winn. It's me. It's Kara. »

« Kara? Kara- oh my god it's you ! Kara you are alive ! »

« Winn are you crying? »

« No. »

Both woman chuckled. Their eyes met in silence, and the world fell apart. While Kara was busy answering the phone, Cat, on the other hand, observed her as if she was the last wonder of the universe. Maybe she was. To her, definitely. And seeing her happy… It was so worth it.

She had made the right decision looking for Supergirl. She had risked her life for her, because she loved her.

« It's so good to have you back, Kara. I missed you. »

« I missed you too… I can't wait to come back. I can't wait to see you guys. »

« I love you, Winn. »

The call ended.

Kara's hand fell slowly on her tight.

A silent tear reached the ground.

Cat kept on staring at the woman she was in love with, willing to reach out for her, hesitating because she wanted to give her space. Tears had swelled down her cheeks too much since she was back. She didn't want to see her sad, or unwell. She wanted her hero back. Will she ever be?

Kara Danvers was still Supergirl somehow, however, part of her died the day she sacrificed herself for the world. Part of her was gone. She needed to find her new identity.

Feeling a little tired from all the calls, all the emotions she had been through, Kara Danvers found her way into her lover's arms, placing her head against her chest. She was still crying a little, overwhelmed from hearing her friend's voices over the phone. She stayed there for what seemed to be forever, but it didn't bother any of them.

« That was… a hell of a day. » Whispered the former assistant, playing with golden locks.

« How does it feel? »

« It feels good to be back. »

* * *

« I could have flown us back to National City, you know that right? »

The plane was full, ready to bring them back to their houses. National City, big, old, beautiful National City. The park full of children screaming and laughing. The fountains gushing out cold water. People dipping their feet in the azure surface. The blue sky, opening it's arms for every citizen, and the sun, bringing warmth and happiness into their pure heart. National City. Home. Their stay in Paris was over, at last. It had been wonderfully soothing, terribly peacefull. Alone in their bubble, away from everything… What was there for them to fear? Paris was safe and beautiful in front of her, the place to be, the city of love.

They had spent their days walking by the Seine, crossing streets and bridges, visiting the heart of the city. They had been on the top of the Eiffel Tower, and on the tower of Notre-Dame, following the steps of Victor Hugo and his famous Quasimodo.

Paris had been perfect.

What about their return?

Cat smiled, checking on her seat belt worryingly.

« Yes, yes, I know… But what if I wanted to take the plane for once? »

Kara chuckled. Cat's heart missed a beat. Their hands were resting on top of each others, their fingers laced out of love. Kara was near the window, admiring the way the world, around her, was moving.

She had never taken the plane. Never had too. Why use flying metal coffins when you can fly yourself into the sky? Her eyes were shining, she was as excited as a little girl going in a foreign country for the first time.

« You hate it. » She stated.

« That is not true. »

The former assistant quirked an eyebrow. Really, Cat? She seemed to say. Of course Cat didn't like flying, especially not in a plane. Kara more than anyone else in the world knew that. Kara Danvers knew how she liked her morning coffee, what kind of lettuce she preferred. She knew where she lived, had bonded with her son. Kara knew everything there was to know about her, her carrer, her past. There was no way she could lie, or hide.

With the blond young assistant, she had to be herself, and only herself. She didn't have to be Cat Grant, Queen of all Medias anymore.

She was Cat.

She was happy.

« You don't like being so close to unknown people for so long and you are afraid of all the germs people carry with them. »

« Fine… Maybe… Maybe I wanted to keep you all for myself a little longer? » She whispered into her lover's ears.

Slowly, pinky lips crashed against hers, bringing her even closer. Tongues met, danced, lips waltzed, hands wandered.

« Here's the woman I know. »

And Kara placed another quick kiss on her wet, swollen lips.

« I don't like to share. »

« Good. Me neither. »

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
